


Falling for you

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Clumsiness, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: "Dan was grinning mischievously.'Maxy… did you just fall for me?' he said, teasing tone in his voice. If possible, Max’s blush deepened and he fumbled for words."Or, the one in which Max is clumsy, Dan is confused, and Pierre 'accidentally' reveals Max's crush on his teammate





	Falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kuddos & comments if you enjoyed, and requests are always welcome :D  
> Cheers!

Max wasn’t naturally clumsy, but around Dan, it seemed he just couldn’t help it. He wasn’t sure why in the beginning, but after a while, it became very clear to Max that he had a massive crush on his Aussie teammate. He never really acted on it, knowing that if Dan didn’t feel the same, it would ruin their team dynamics, and their friendship, and Max wasn’t willing to lose either. 

The end of their second year as teammates was nearing, and honestly, Max’s feeling weren’t lessening as he had hoped, they were only growing. His silly crush had grown out to be something much more and Max wasn’t sure what to do about it. It wasn’t influencing his results or anything, but Max would definitely feel better knowing if Dan could ever feel the same. 

He wanted desperately to ask Dan if he did indeed feel the same as he did, but he was too scared of the reaction that might follow. Instead, he decided to keep at pining from a distance and hoping Dan would make the first move, if he indeed liked Max back. 

And, in a way, that’s what happened.

Max was walking through the paddock with Pierre, the latter rambling on about something Stoffel had told him earlier. There was a light blush on Pierre’s cheeks as he spoke, but Max decided not to tease him about it, knowing fully well Pierre had his suspicions about Max’s feelings for Daniel. 

Max saw Dan approaching them with a grin and smiled back with a nod, before turning back to Pierre to listen to the story. Max was too busy smiling at Pierre’s enthusiasm that he didn’t see where he was going. His feet caught behind a electricity cord and he felt himself lose his balance. He yelped and closed his eyes for impact, but two arms wrapped around him and held him up, and against a warm and very familiar chest. 

Looking up from where Max had been staring at Dan’s chest and neck a little too long – because damn, how could he look good even from this angle – he blushed at his teammate, who was still holding him up, one arm around his waist and the other around his shoulders. Dan was grinning mischievously.

“Maxy… did you just fall for me?” he said, teasing tone in his voice. If possible, Max’s blush deepened and he fumbled for words as Dan carefully pushed him back into a standing position. Max immediately missed the contact.

“Eh… I… What?” his voice was squeaky enough to betray all the nerves he was feeling and Max cursed himself for not being better at hiding his emotions, he should definitely ask Kimi how the hell he did that. 

Behind him, Max could hear Pierre chuckle.

“He fell for you months ago, Dan.” The Frenchman spoke. 

Max felt his blood run cold and he turned around to glare at Pierre, but only succeeded at a severely distressed and startled look. Turning back to Daniel, he tried to laugh it off.

“Eh… inside joke?” he tried with a very unconvincing smile. Dan raised an eyebrow in amusement. Max turned yet again to glare at the Frenchman, but he was just in time to see Pierre hurriedly walk away from them. 

He scowled and turned back to Dan, who was still smiling at him. Max shrugged, trying to convey a ‘don’t mind Pierre he’s stupid and French’ kind of look, but at Daniel’s amused hum, he knew he had failed yet again to save himself from this mess.

Daniel stepped closer, making Max take a step back with a weary expression. Daniel took another step, and Max repeated his movement as well. This continued until Max felt the cool wall of one of the motorhomes against his back. He swallowed thickly as Dan stopped close to him, one hand leaning against the wall beside his head. Dan grinned widely.

“You sure it was an inside joke?” he purred teasingly in Max’s ear, who could only stare back with wide eyes. Dan’s grin turned into a smirk.

“So you wouldn’t want me to kiss you then?” he asked, lips so close to Max’s that Max could feel the Australian’s warm breath. Max still found himself unable to speak, his eyes falling to Dan’s lips. 

“Tell me if it was a joke or not.” Dan whispered. Max looked back at Dan’s eyes, his breathing hitching slightly.

“I-it was no joke.” He managed to say, his voice cracking with nerves. Dan’s smile widened again, before he leant in and gently placed his lips on Max’s.

Max let out a shuddering breath and kissed back, Daniel’s lips soft against his own. Max smiled as Daniel tugged him closer, a hand moving behind his neck. He pulled back reluctantly, smiling warmly at Dan.

“I should definitely trip up more often.”


End file.
